Total Drama Paradise
by TDDolphin21
Summary: Chris McLean makes bail, and immediately starts up another season of Total Drama. While Camp Wawanakwa is being detoxified, He brings 14 all-new contestants and puts them on a new island in the Caribbean to compete for One. Million. Big Ones. Who will survive? Who will hook up? And what alliances will be formed? Find out on Total. Drama. Paradise. (Alternate Fifth Season)
1. Meet the Cast

**Hey guys. This is TDDolphin21, better known as the author of Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story. Yep, in case you were wondering, there's a reason why I haven't started back on that story yet. I was going through developing my own season of Total Drama. I've always wanted to try my hand at writing my own season. And now, I'm gonna try it.**

**Anyway, you're all probably wondering what this story will be about. Well, it'll be called 'Total Drama Paradise', and it'll take place after Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, but during the same summer. Also, since Camp Wawanakwa is currently being detoxified, this season will take place on a brand new island. Sapphire Island in the Caribbean. And finally, this alternate fifth season will feature 14 all new contestants, all of them designed by me.**

**This first chapter will be an introduction to my own characters, with their appearences, personalities, even their audition tapes, all listed below. I hope you all approve of my characters. P.S. They're all sixteen in this story.**

* * *

**Meet the Cast**

* * *

**Adam - The Arrogant Rich Kid**

Height: 5'10

Race: Caucasian

Appearence: Adam is a handsome teenager with short blonde hair that is rather spiky in the front, gray eyes, and well-built. He wears a pink, polo t-shirt and khaki shorts, as well as a white jacket wrapped around his neck, a silver watch on his left wrist and brown shoes with white socks.

Personality: Adam has a very high opinion of himself. Cocky, as well as rather athletic, he believes that he can overcome the newest season of Total Drama. Because of how wealthy his father is, he often looks down on the lower class, thinking of them as beneath him.

Audition tape: Adam is dressed in a tennis uniform, standing on his personal tennis court.

"What do you think of that, Producers!" he shouts confidently as he strikes a tennis ball back to the other side of the court. "Name's Adam, and my father is one of the richest guys on the east coast. Not to mention I'M the best tennis player on the east coast, so I got the athletic ability for your show." he brags, smacking another ball with his racket. "Pick me for Total Drama Paradise, and the other loser players won't know what hit 'em!"

Another tennis ball suddenly slams into Adam's face. "Oww!" (Camera shuts off)

**Alexis - The Kind Athlete**

Height: 5'9

Race: Caucasian

Appearence: Alexis is a pretty-looking and athletic girl with tanned skin, blue-green eyes and short blonde hair that goes just past her neck. She wears a white haltertop with a thin blue line going down the left side, and a small blue-colored A on the other side, plus a large A on the back of the shirt. She also wears dark blue sporty short shorts, as well as white tennis shoes and socks.

Personality: Alexis loves sports, and is very good at them. At school, she is on the Volleyball, Basketball and Soccer teams, so she knows that an athletic setting such as Total Drama will be like paradise for her. She's also a very kind-hearted girl, always helping people whenever they need it.

Audition Tape: Alexis is playing in a basketball game against a rival school. After scoring a three pointer, a timeout is called, and Alexis walks over to the camera.

"Hi there! My name's Alexis." she exclaims excitedly. "I'm making this video to show the producers of Total Drama that I have what it takes to join the next season." Alexis takes a sip of water before continuing. "As you could see from my performance, I'm pretty good when it comes to sports. So I can handle anything you throw at me. Not only that, but I'm smart, and I'll help my teammates as much as I can, because that's the kind of person I am."

A whistle blows in the distance. "Well, time to get back to the game. If you want a girl who can compete with the big boys, then I'm your girl. Ciao!" she waves to the camera before dashing back to the court.

**Blake - The Shy, Geeky Surfer**

Height: 5'11

Race: Caucasian

Appearence: Blake is good-looking teen that has brown hair, blue eyes and a toned mid-section and arms. He wears a white t-shirt with black-colored linings on the sleeves and collar, and an killer whale design in the middle, blue jean shorts, blue sandals, a shelled bracelet on his right wrist, and a shark tooth necklace around his neck.

Personality: Blake is a surfer, so he loves everything dealing with the ocean. Although he's rather wealthy, he is a very nice guy, who treats everyone with respect, unless they're jerks. Blake is a smart guy, and hopes to be a marine biologist one day. And despite being rather handsome, he's very shy around pretty girls. Because of this, he's never had a girlfriend.

Audition tape: Blake is sitting on his surfboard in the middle of the ocean with one of his friends filming him.

"What's up Total Drama. I'm Blake, and I'm here to show you why I would be perfect for the newest Total Drama." he looks away and sees a giant wave approaching. He turns back and says. "Don't blink now!"

Blake paddles out to the wave and gets up on the board. The camera rolls as Blake surfs a barrel. He shoots out of it and glides across the top of the wave before shooting into the air and performing a ten-eighty and landing safely back into the water.

"Woooooo!" Blake shouts triumphantly, jumping into the water. After resurfacing he smiles at the camera. "So how bout that?! If you pick me, your getting a guy who will do his very best to win! So... pick me for Total Drama Paradise." he finishes, somewhat awkwardly, and flashes the hang-loose symbol with his right hand. "Yeaaah."

**Eli - The Obnoxious One**

Height: 6'1

Race: Caucasian

Appearence: Eli is tall, and very fat. He has short, messy red hair, freckles around his face and brown eyes. He wears a black t-shirt with a comic-strip POW design on it, gray cargo pants, and red tennis shoes.

Personality: Eli is rude, obnoxious, annoying, and extremely talkative. He'll gladly tell you about his opinion, and he'll never shut up about it. He also likes to think he's a ladies man, even though none of the girls at his school like him in the slightest.

Audition Tape: Eli is sitting in the cafeteria of his school eating his lunch. He's been talking to the camera, sometimes with his mouth full, for the last twenty minutes

"...That's right, from what I saw over the last three seasons, none of those chumps have really got what it takes to be a freakin' millionaire. That silly Chris shoulda picked me to be on Total Drama World Tour. I woulda given a thousand times more effort then anything that those idiots coulda done. Not only that, but I'm much more handsome then that, what's his name, Jalapeno? I coulda got any of those girls to love me in my sleep. I'm just that much of a ladies man..."

He continues talking until what little battery life in the camera was left finally dies.

**Kelly - The Mean Girl**

Height: 5'9

Race: Caucasian

Appearence: Kelly is a gorgeous girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a curvy figure. She wears a pink shirt that exposes her belly, with the sleeves exposing her shoulders and has a broken heart in the middle, black short shorts, and high-heeled wedges.

Personality: Kelly is mean. Straight up nasty. She is a snobby girl who considers herself the hottest thing in the room. And she loves manipulating the people who she doesn't like for her own amusement. She also strongly believes in the high school food chain, and despises anyone who isn't as pretty or as rich as her.

Audition tape: Kelly is putting on lipstick while looking in the mirror, wearing nothing but a towel.

Kelly looks at the camera's reflection in the mirror and smirks. "Hiii, my name is Kelly," she says in a cheery way after turning around to face the camera at last. "the prettiest and richest girl in all of Alberta. I hear your looking for the next cast of Total Drama. Well, no cast would be perfect without a pretty girl like me on the show. Pick me, and I promise you high ratings."

Kelly walks away and throws her towel in front of the camera to show that she's now naked. Then her head pops back into view, hands covering her breasts.

"A little tip to you, Heather. THAT'S how you get the producers' attention." she snickers before finally leaving.

**Mary - The Boy-Obsessed Nerdette**

Height: 5'4

Race: Caucasian

Appearence: Mary is a short girl with long brown hair tied in two ponytails. She wears a pair of glasses, a green jacket over a white shirt, black pants and pink shoes.

Personality: Mary is rather nerdy and also crazy about boys. They are practically all she talks about. She hopes that one day the perfect boy will show up and sweep her off her feet.

Audition tape: Mary is walking around her neighborhood while the camera follows her.

"It would be great if I were to be on Total Drama. Maybe then I could meet the perfect guy!" she says, holding her books close to her and screaming. "That would be the greatest thing to ever happen to me! So please pick me! Please! Please! PLEEEEASE!" she begs to the camera, grabbing it and shaking it wildly, causing static to flood the screen as the camera goes dark.

**Naomi - The Oddity**

Height: 5'7

Race: Caucasian

Appearence: Naomi is a pretty teenager who dresses in a purple croptop, a black skirt, has a black choker with metal spheres around her neck, black shoes and purple knee high socks. She has long brown hair with some strands covering her ears, brown eyes, purple lipstick on her lips, and rather wide hips.

Personality: Naomi is a very odd girl, into stuff that normal people wouldn't really be into. With that, if your gonna be a friend of her's, or date her, you better be ready to face some really weird stuff.

Audition tape: Naomi is sitting in a chair in her room, whose walls are surrounded in pictures and posters of Total Drama contestants.

"Okay, you guys. You wanna know why I'd be perfect for Total Drama right? Well, it's simple really. I'm a HUGE fan of the show! In particularly, I LOVE Chris! I'm practically his biggest fan. So if Chris wants someone to fawn over over him, then I'm the right choice for the next season." she says all this rather quickly. "Vote for Naomi!" she finishes with a wave and a wink.

**Nicole - The Spolied Brat**

Height: 5'8

Race: African-Canadian

Appearence: Nicole practically has a permenant frown on her face. She has black hair tied up in a bun, hazel eyes, and a thin figure. She wears a black and white dress with a brown belt wrapped around her waist, white slip-on shoes, and several gold bracelets on her left wrist, as well as large gold earrings.

Personality: Nicole is nothing short of spoiled. Always wanting the newest type of lip gloss, the fanciest purse, or top of the line jewelry. No matter what she wants, she'll always get it. And if not, then she'll whine and moan until she gets what she wants. So it's pretty clear why no one really likes her.

Audition tape: Nicole is out shopping at a high-end clothing store. She talks while trying on different hats.

"Don't even waist time with looking at the other audition tapes. All you need is me." she turns to someone who is off screen. "I'll take all of these hats!" Nicole then turns back to the camera. "Seriously though, look at me. I'm gorgeous! You've got nothing to lose by choosing me." she suddenly frowns and turns back to someone off screen. "Um, are you deaf! I said I want all of these hats! NOW!" she screams.

**Patrick - The Artistic Rebel**

Height: 5'10

Race: Caucasian

Appearence: Patrick has a brown-colored buzzcut, black eyes, and a thin physique. He wears three earrings in his left ear, a navy blue hoodie, gray baggy shorts and red converse shoes.

Personality: Patrick is a rebel, who doesn't like to follow trends and doesn't like being told what to do, especially by bullies or people he doesn't like. However, he's a very talented artist, able to draw, paint, or build masterpieces without much effort. He can be a little difficult to get to know, but once you do, you realize that Patrick isn't a bad guy.

Audition tape: Patrick is standing in the parking lot of his school. He just got done punching a school bully in the face. The bully's unconscious form was lying on the ground.

"Patrick here. I'm sending in this audition tape to the producers of Total Drama for the sole purpose of joining Total Drama." he says with a smirk as another bully approaches him from behind. "As you can see..." he ducks the jerk's punch without even turning to face him, and punches him in the face, knocking him out. "...I'm quite popular with the jocks at my school. They're always trying to get the jump on me, but..." Patrick kicks another bully who was trying to sneak up on him. "...they just never learn."

He dusts himself off. "That'll teach these morons to stop shoving the nerds faces into the toilets." he says to himself before facing the camera again. "You could say I'm pretty resourceful, plus I know how adapt to my surroundings." Patrick ducks as another enraged jock jumps at him, flying over him and landing painfully offscreen. "So pick me for your show, and I promise to give you all a good show."

Patrick walks away whistling, leaving the bullies he beat up on the ground.

**Russell - The Hot-Tempered Bodybuilder**

Height: 6'3

Race: Philipino

Appearence: Russell is the tallest of the competitors, and the most muscular. He has black hair and black eyes. He wears a gray tanktop, black jeans and black military boots.

Persoanlity: Russell is a jerk, and he's quick to get angry. He often bullies those who are smaller than him. He also takes his fitness very seriously.

Audition tape: Russell is weight-lifting at a gym in his hometown.

"One-hundred and twenty-eight... One-hundred and twenty-nine... One-hundred and thirty" he grunts with every lift. He puts the four hundred pound bar down and looks at the camera. "Check it! I just did a hundred and thirty, four hundred pound lifts. If that doesn't get me a spot on your show, I don't know what will." He gets up, and accidently rams his head into the barbell.

"Arghh! Stupid *_bleep*_ weights! GETTING IN MY _*bleep*_ WAY LIKE THAT!" he screams in fury, picking up the four hundred pound barbell and threw it without much effort. The weights slam into a rack of weights offscreen as Russell stomps away, rubbing his sore head.

**Sonia - The Brazilian Bombshell**

Height: 5'9

Race: Brazilian

Appearence: Sonia is a very beautiful teenager, with tanned skin, long brown hair, green eyes and a curvy figure with a relatively large butt. She wears a purple t-shirt that slightly exposes her belly, blue skinny jeans, a silver bracelet on her right wrist, and brown-colored sandals.

Personality: Sonia is very no nonsense, but she is also kind, and she greatly dislikes people who treat others like dirt. She was raised in a rather rough town in Brazil before moving to Canada, so she's pretty tough, and can stick up for herself just fine.

Audition tape: Sonia is standing in her room, looking at the camera with a smile on her face.

"Hi there. I'm Sonia. I'm here to tell you why you should pick me for your show. Firstly, I'm a strong competitor, growing up in the ghetto has made me tough. Secondly, I am not gonna let anybody push me around. And third and finally, anyone who does try and push me around..." she continues more dangerously, "will get there face smacked so hard no one will recognize them!"

She becomes more calm as she finishes. "I think I gave ya'll good enough reason to pick me... so pick me already!" she finishes fiercely.

**Tori - The Outgoer**

Height: 5'7

Race: Caucasian

Appearence: Tori is a very pretty girl with relatively tanned skin, a curvy figure, long red hair tied in a ponytail and lime green eyes. She wears an orange t-shirt with a blue wave design on it, blue short shorts, silver piercings on both ears and white sandals.

Personality: Tori is a fun-loving girl, who loves to go out and have a good time as often as she's able. She's really nice to practically everybody she knows, and loves to meet new people. She'll gladly hang out with anyone who wants to have a good time, even the ones who don't know how to.

Audition tape: Tori is dressed in a purple bikini top and blue shorts as she enjoys a party at her friend's house.

"Wooooo!" she screams before facing the camera. "What's up, Total Drama! I'm Tori, and I'm just kickin' it at the biggest party in my hometown. I have so much that I could bring to Total Drama Paradise, I'm athletic, smart, I'm a loyal friend, I get along well with others, I'm just an all-around competitor! Plus, a million dollars means a whole lot of partying. And I know how to party without getting too out of control. But that doesn't mean I won't" she says mischiveously, winking. "So be sure to pick me! I'll make things exciting!" she shouts gleefully, then runs and flips into the pool.

**Travis - The Foreign-Exchange Student**

Height: 5'11

Race: Jamaican

Appearence: Travis has shoulder-length dreadlocked hair that is wrapped in a ponytail, teal eyes, a goatee and a toned physique. He wears a blue tanktop with a large yellow X crossing over the shirt, a green and yellow bandana on his head, khaki pants and a pair of gray sandals.

Personality: Travis is a friendly guy from Jamaica who recently moved to Canada. He tries to get along with everybody, unless they're people who are mean to him or his friends.

Audition tape: Travis is lounging on the beach near his home.

"Total Drama. It would be so narly if I could compete on it. I could bring all of my family to my new home from Jamaica with dat million dollars." Travis is interrupted by a beachball landing near him, he picks it up and hands it to the little boy who had come over to get it. "O course, wit dat money I could also go travelin'. It would be so cool to go to places like Europe and Africa. If you guys want someone who will do a good job by playin' fair, then I'm your guy, mon."

He smiles and closes his eyes as the camera shuts off.

**Zac - The Skater**

Height: 5'11

Race: Caucasian

Appearence: Zac is tall, very handsome, and has muscular arms. He also has long, dirty blonde hair that goes past his neck and hazel brown eyes. He wears a gray beanie on his head, a red tanktop with a T.H. design on the left chest, a gold hoop in his left ear, gray cargo pants and black skater shoes.

Personality: Zac can be pretty laid-back, but he can also be a little cocky, and he really likes to toy with the hearts of girls. He is an expert skateboarder, so he's athletic. Behind this calm demeanor lies a darker side that most people don't know about.

Audition tape: Zac is skating at the skate park in his hometown. After doing tricks on the ramp for about a minute, he jumps onto a rail and slides all the way to the bottom. He then ollies onto a step about three feet off the ground, followed by a kickflip. Zac then dashes over to a set of cement stairs, and without hesitation, kickflips from the top of the stairs, and lands safely at the bottom. The other teens and kids around the park cheer loudly.

Zac turns to the camera. "Sup man." he says calmly. "Pick me for Total Drama Paradise if you want to see even more awesome tricks." he stomps on his board, only for it to ram into his groin. Zac's eyes bulge as he collapses to his knees and shouts in pain.

* * *

**Well, what did everyone think? Do you like my characters. Leave a review to let me know how you feel. And for the fans of Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story, don't worry. I will get back on it soon. I just needed a break from it for a bit. As for this story, I'll split time between both of them. It may be a little hard, what with my job, but I'll do my best. Wish me luck, everyone!**


	2. Welcome to the Island - Part 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! TDDolphin21 here. And I'm here to officially kick off my newest story. So let's not waist anytime. I hope everyone enjoys Total Drama Paradise.**

* * *

**Welcome to the Island - Part One**

* * *

The camera turns on to look at a group of tropical islands in the middle of a crystal-clear blue body of water. "Helloooo, Total Drama Fans!" exclaimed a rather ecstatic voice. "Did you all miss me? Of course you did."

Suddenly, the camera zooms in on one of the larger islands. In particular, it zoomed in on a man standing on the island. This man looked to be in his early thirties, with shoulder-length black hair, dark eyes, shiny teeth and a cleft in his chin. He wore a blue polo t-shirt with a long-sleeved white t-shirt underneath, khaki pants and dark gray tennis shoes.

"Welcome viewers! Chris McLean here to drop Season Five of the reality show phenomenon! Total Drama!" says Chris excitedly with his arms wide. "You must be wondering why I'm here on this beautiful looking island?"

The camera shifts to look around at different parts of the island while Chris speaks. The island was completely covered in palm trees, with a tall hill rising up on the east side of the island. Among the areas the camera looked to were the beach area, with two wooden buildings, a communal bathroom, and a small shack all sitting close to a long dock that went about thirty feet over the seawater. There was also a waterfall spring, surrounded by rocky cliffs, another waterfall that flowed into a river, different parts of the jungle and a bonfire pit surrounded by about ten stumps on the far side of the beach.

"Well, since Camp Wawankwa is being detoxified. Which unfortunately, led to my arrest. This beautiful paradise in the Caribbean will be the site of our newest competition." explained Chris. Then, as the cameras move back to the host, he adds with a smile. "I'd like to personally thank my fans for sending the producers the money to bail me out of prison."

"Because of this, we had so much money left over that we've gotten a pretty decent budget for this season. Which allowed me and the producers to purchase this island. Welcome to McLean Island."

"Now then, the rules are pretty much the same as they've always been. Fourteen fame-hungry teenagers will be staying on this island for the next three weeks. They will bunk together in our new, but still moderately uncomfortable, cabana."

The camera shifts to look inside one of the sides of the cabana. There were four bunk beds around the walls, each with a lumpy mattress and a dirty blue comforter. There were a couple bamboo dressers by two of the bunks, as well a stained-glass window on the other side of the room.

"They will tell the audience their thoughts in our confession shack!"

The scene changes to the inside of the shack. There wasn't much in here apart from a small seat and the camera itself, both of which sat next to the door of the shack.

"And they will eat meals provided by our resident crazy chef. Chef Hatchet!"

The scene changes again to inside the cafeteria, a large, wooden building that stood on thick, wooden poles with a wooden staircase. Inside were two long tables with wooden stools around each one. In the kitchen, A large black man wearing khakis, a chef hat and an apron was sharpening his knives. When the camera zoomed in on Chef, he growled and threw the knife in the cameraman's path, making the camera shut off.

Chris chuckles. "But most importantly, they will be divided into two teams, where they will compete in challenges to avoid going to the beach bonfire ceremony. There, the losers will vote for whoever they think deserves to be eliminated." Chris pulls out a shiny, white gem. "If the castaway receives a gem, then they're safe from elimination. If they don't, then they'll be forced to walk down the dreaded beach of shame, to the boat of losers."

"The last castaway standing at the end of three weeks will earn the grand prize. One. Million. Deniros!" Chris shouts enthusiastically, holding an open briefcase filled with the one million dollar cash prize. He shuts it, then smiles at the camera.

"So who will be competeing? None of the original cast, or the Revenge of the Island cast. I'm still furious at them for laughing at me getting arrest. Nope, since we've got a new island for season five, we're gonna have a whole new cast too. Makes things feel more fresh. Now sit back, relax, and watch as these fourteen nobodies fight to win a million bucks. Right here, on Total. Drama. Paradise!"

* * *

_Theme Song_

_Three cameras pop into view. One from the bottom of the letterbox screen, one from the sand that a crab was standing on, and the last from the leaves of a palm tree, knocking out a red-feathered parrot in the process._

'Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine!'

An image of the island is shown for a second before the camera shoots forward, past the dock and onto the beach, knocking Chris out of his deck chair.

_'You guys are on my mind!'_

It continues swiftly past the jungle and up the tallest mountain of the island. The camera then looks down into a rather large spring, then falls toward it, splashing into the water.

_'You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer's plain to see...'_

Blake is floating underwater in deep meditation. Until he opens his eye and sees a crocodile floating next to him. He screams and shoots for the surface with the croc right behind him.

The camera moves above water to find Patrick and Naomi inside a canoe. Naomi is staring at Patrick with dreamy eyes while Patrick has a confident smirk on his face. Suddenly, Blake shoots out of the water and into the canoe. The croc then surfaces and roars, causing all three teens to scream.

_'I wanna beeeee famooouuus!"_

Kelly is on the shore laughing at the situation on the water. Her eyes then widen as Adam appears out of nowhere and places an arm around her. Angry, she violently shoves him to the ground and walks away. Adam looks up to see Alexis snickering at him, which angers him.

_'I wanna live close to the sun!'_

Sonia and Nicole are swinging padded clubs at each other on top of thin platforms over a body of water. Sonia then knocks Nicole off her platform.

_'Well pack your bags cause I've already won! Everything to prove, nothing in my way...'_

The camera moves below the two, where Russell is lifting weights. When Nicole lands in the water, she splashes Russell, who goes crazy and starts throwing a fit.

_'I'll get there one day-ay! Cause I wanna beeee...'_

Tori dances out of the confession shack, listening to her Upod. The camera shifts to the cafeteria, and shows Chef preparing something foul and gruesome in a pot. He turns and grins evilly at Eli, who is tied up in a chair with his mouth taped up, looking frightened at the psychotic chef. The camera moves outside.

_'Famooouuus!'_

Mary is sitting on the stairs of the cafeteria and watching two other boys in adoration.

_'Na-Nananana-Nananana-Na-Na-Nananana! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famooouus...'_

Travis is standing on a blue mat on the beach. He then goes into a break-dancing routine and ends with a pose, crossing his arms. Then Zac jumps over him on his skateboard. He lands on the dock, and continues skating until he reaches the edge, where he kickflips off, into the air and stops in front of the sun before falling.

_'I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famooouuus!'_

The sun and daylight turn into the moon and nighttime. The camera moves downward to look at Blake and Tori, who are staring longingly at each other in front of a roaring bonfire.

_*whistling*_

Chris then pops up and wraps his arms around both teens, who look a bit put off. The camera zooms out to show the whole cast sitting on stumps around the bonfire.

* * *

Chris had walked onto the docks. "Now then, let's meet our newest competitors for this season." he states, stopping about halfway down the dock.

Suddenly, a loud blast from a horn blew across the ocean. Chris looked out at sea to see a large, white, multi-decked yacht approaching McLean Island. As the ship drew closer, the host could see the sillouettes of about a dozen people on the decks.

"And here they are..." exclaimed Chris in anticipation.

The yacht slows down as it gets closer to the dock. It comes to a complete stop right before it hits the island. The first contestant walks out from a hidden door and onto the lowest deck, just as a movable staircase is rolled in and placed up against the open gate in the yacht's railing.

The first competitor was a boy with shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, and wearing a red tanktop with T.H. on the left chest side, dark gray cargo pants and a gray beanie on his head. He carried a skateboard with white wheels in his right hand and had a large blue travelling bag draped over his left shoulder. He walked down the steps with a confident smirk on his face.

"First up, meet Zac!" said Chris with a smile. "Welcome to Total Drama dude."

"Thanks for having me bro." replies Zac in a deep, sort of chill voice. As he walks by Chris, the two high five. "This is a sick place that you picked up here."

"Why thank you." says Chris smugly. "Next up, we have Patrick."

The second contestant had a brown buzzcut, piercings in his left ear, wore a dark blue hoodie and baggy, gray shorts. Patrick held his travelling bag over his shoulder too, and walked down the steps with a serious look.

Patrick approached the host. "Try anything stupid with me, and I'll make sure no one recognizes your face anymore." he threatened.

Chris looked a bit worried at Patrick's threat. "O...kay... Moving on. Whose next?"

The answer came in the form of a beautiful girl with tanned skin, long brown hair, and wearing a purple t-shirt, blue jeans and brown sandals. Chris, Zac and Patrick all looked up in awe at the pretty brazillian girl as she walked down the steps.

"You must be Sonia?" stated Chris. He then looks into the camera and whispers "Not too shabby." Sonia finally reaches the host.

"Hey there Chris!" Sonia exclaims with a brazillian accent. "Glad to be here. And what a great location for this time around. Reminds me a lot of home."

"Glad to here it, sweetheart." replies Chris.

Sonia suddenly frowns. "Na-Ah, don't ever call me that! Don't nobody ever call me that!" she snaps, causing the host recoil slightly.

"Alright, fine! Just go stand over with the others." said Chris nervously. Sonia picks up her bag and walks over to stand by Patrick and Zac, who were still staring at her. "Jeez, these kids have no respect." complains Chris.

The fourth competitor had already descended down the steps. He had brown hair and wore a white shirt with an Orca on it, blue shorts and a shark tooth necklace around his neck. He looked a little nervous as he approached the host with his blue and white surfboard.

"And here's our newest surfer. Blake! How you doin' dude?"

Blake shakes Chris' hand before replying. "I'm okay. Just glad that your giving me a shot at a million dollars."

"Good to hear. Cause I'm gonna make all of your lives miserable for the next three weeks before you get there." laughed Chris evilly. Blake didn't look very worried, even despite Chris' evil snicker, he just walked over to the other three contestants.

"What's up, guys?" he greets.

"Suuup." Zac replies, high fiving Blake.

"Hey." says Patrick with a respectful nod.

"Nice to meet you, Blake." says Sonia kindly.

Blake blushes and turns his gaze away from Sonia, and stutters "N-N-Nice to meet you too."

Zac and Patrick looked at each other in confusion at Blake's sudden change in demeanor. They didn't have time to dwell on it, as they, Sonia and Blake heard Chris say "And here's Mary."

A rather short girl with brown hair tied in two ponytails and wearing thick glasses, a green jacket and black pants stepped off the boat.

"CHRIS!" Mary screams delightfully in a high-pitched naselly voice, and rushes over to Chris. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Your so much more handsome in real life!"

"Why thank you, Mary." replies Chris. "Glad some people here respect me." he adds angrily as he glares at Patrick and Sonia, who just roll their eyes.

"Of course I do! Your like the hottest guy on Earth!" exclaims Mary.

"Yeah, I know." Chris says smugly. Behind his back, Patrick snickers quietly while Sonia silently gags. They stop once Mary approaches them.

Mary however, had eyes only for Zac. She stared and stared at the tall skater in lovestruck awe. She might of have to take back what she said about Chris, because from looking at the skater, she might have actually found the hottest guy on earth.

Zac looked sideways and behind him, hoping that this girl was staring at someone else besides him. However, it was pretty clear to everyone who she was staring at, much to his discomfort.

"Hi, I'm Mary. It's sooo cool to meet you." Mary says to Zac, who cringes a bit.

Chris chuckles at the awkward situation before turning to greet the next castaway. He was very fat, had messy red hair and freckles on his face. He also wore a black t-shirt with a POW design on it and gray pants.

"Eli, glad to have-" Chris started to say before he was interrupted.

"Woooo!" Eli shouts in glee. He spoke with a rather grating voice. "What's happenin' man. It's about time that Eli got onto this show! You know how long I've been waitin'?"

"Nope, and I-" Chris was about to answer before Eli interrupted him again.

"I mean, I sent in like four audition tapes to you while you was searching for people for the first season! And you never picked me! Why's that? None of those chumps had that star quality that I got!"

"Glad to here, now-" Chris whispers dangerously, getting rather annoyed. But before he can finish...

"And I'm likin' this island much more than the other one. I hate the forest, what with the mosquitos, bears, all that toxic trash and all that humidity-" Eli blabbers, before Chris finally snaps.

"ZIP IT! Gosh man! Just go over to the others before I boot you off the show out of frustaration!"

Eli promptly shut up and walked over to the other five contestants, who looked just as annoyed with the obnoxious fat guy as Chris was. Then they all turned to see the next contestant getting off the boat.

Blake, Mary and Eli all felt the temperature around the area drop as the blonde-haired girl wearing a pink shirt that exposed her belly and black short shorts looked around. Kelly crossed her arms and strutted down the dock.

"Kelly, nice to have you." greeted Chris with a smile.

"McLean." Kelly says in a rude voice, walking past the host with her nose up and not even looking at him. She did finally open her eyes as she looked over her fellow contestants.

"Um, nice to meet you Kel-" Blake nervously tried to greet.

"Don't talk to me, Freak!" Kelly insults rudely. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Not really, that's probably why he asked." snapped Patrick, angry by this girl's attitude.

"Hmph!" snorts the mean girl, turning away from the others. Blake looked rather downtrodden at Kelly's insult. Sonia and Patrick on the other hand, glared at her.

"Alright, so who do we have next?" Chris wondered. He turned to see a teenager with dark skin and dreadlocked hair, wearing a green and yellow bandana, a blue tanktop with a large yellow X going across it and khaki pants. "Everybody, meet Travis."

"Yo, Chris, how's it goin'" Travis asks the host in a jamaican accent.

"Not much." replies Chris. "So Travis, what do think of the new location?"

"It's awesome! Reminds me a bit of Jamaica." Travis picks up his green travelling bag and walks over to the others. "What's up, guys?"

"Hey there. Nice to meet ya." greets Blake, high-fiving the foreign-exchanger. Patrick and Sonia also greeted Travis with handshakes. Kelly remained where she was, just glaring at the newest competitor like she had been at the others, while Mary stared at Travis bashfully.

"And here's our ninth contestant." said Chris as a tall, phillipino boy with short black hair and wearing a gray tanktop and black jeans got off the stairs carrying a giant bag in his right hand. "Russell."

"Chris. How ya hangin'? Can't wait to get started."

"Whatcha got in the bags man?"

"Weights. Heavy-lifting stuff. You know, to keep my muscles burnin'" Russell answered. He walked over to the other contestants. He glanced over each of them with a raised eyebrow. "You guys look outta shape." he said very matter-of-factly. "Don't worry though, I'll gladly help ya'll fix that."

"WHAT!" screamed Kelly indignantly. "Are you calling me FAT, you muscle-bound Freak!" she stomped over to Russell, ready to attack him before Travis and Zac rushed over to hold her back. Russell just smirked before walking over and dropping his bags onto Blake's foot. The surfer geek yelped in pain as he stuggled to remove his foot from the heavy bags.

"Whew! I like em' fiery!" said a smooth voice. Chris turned to see a boy with short blonde hair that was spiky in the front and wearing a pink polo t-shirt, khaki shorts and a white jacket wrapped around his neck. Adam had watched Kelly try to claw at Russell's face apparently.

"Adam. Welcome to McLean Island, bro." greeted Chris.

"Glad to be here, Chris. You made a good decision picking me for this season." said Adam with a rather smug grin. He walked over and stopped at Kelly, who had finally calmed down slightly and wrenched free of Zac and Travis.

Kelly looked and noticed that Adam was standing in front of her, staring at her flirtaciously. "Hello there Gorgeous, and you are?"

Kelly crossed her arms stubbornly, even though she couldn't help but notice how attractive this boy was. "None of your business." she muttered moodily. She fought hard to fight a blushing face.

"Next up," said Chris, breaking up the tension to introduce the eleventh competitor. "here's Nicole." A girl walked into view from the boat before walking down the steps, followed by three teenaged interns, each of whom was carrying a large suitcase.

Nicole had dark skin, black hair that was tied in a bun, and wore a black dress, with a large, white stripe going diagonally around the dress and white slip-on shoes. She also wore large black sunglasses. She approached Chris with a frown on her face.

"Jeez. Pack enough stuff?" Chris asked Nicole sarcastically.

"Nope. I wanted to pack about five more cases of clothes, but YOU wouldn't let me." Nicole responded rudely.

"Be thankful I let you bring some of your stuff." grumbled Chris.

"Whatever." growled Nicole. She turned to the interns. "Hurry up with those! And don't you dare drop them!" she threatened before walking again.

"Well, I already don't like this chick." Patrick leaned in toward Blake with his arms crossed.

Blake finally freed his foot from Russell's bag, he kneeled down to message it. "Yeah, Me neither."

"I hope she's not on my team." added Sonia, glaring as Nicole approached them, with the interns struggling to carry the humongous suitcases behind her.

"Enough. We only have three more people to meet, and I want to get things started soon." said Chris impatiently. He turns just in time to see a pretty girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, tanned skin and wearing a white haltertop with an A on the back and a smaller A on the left chest side, dark blue short shorts and white tennis shoes.

"Alexis, glad you could make it."

"Thanks, I can't wait to get started." replied Alexis, a little excited. She went over to the other contestants and greeted kindly. "Hey guys."

Most of the others returned Alexis' greeting, Blake once again, saying hi rather nervously. Only Kelly and Nicole remaining silent. Kelly glared at the attractive blonde. There was only room for one beautiful blonde on this island as far as she was concerned. And that was her.

"Woooo!" came a shout from the yacht. Everyone looked up to see a girl with tanned skin and red hair tied in a ponytail. The girl wore silver piercings on each ear, an orange t-shirt with what appeared to be a wave pattern in the center, blue jean short shorts and white sandals. "All right! Total Drama! I'm here at last!"

"Everyone, meet Tori." said Chris as the redhead finally walked down the staircase and stood next to the host. Up close, the contestants had noticed that Tori was a beautiful girl too. One contestant however, had really noticed.

"Dude, you alright?" Travis said worriedly to Blake, whose face was bright pink.

The surfer shook his head violently. "Huh? What? Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine man."

"It's so awesome to be here, Chris." said Tori happily. "And this island is just beautiful."

"Why thank you. I named it after me for a reason." Chris bragged. Blake, Sonia, Kelly, Patrick, Zac and Alexis all rolled their eyes or shook their heads at the host's vanity.

Tori had approched the rest of the cast. She shakes hands or hugs most of them. When she reaches Blake though, she smiles even more and asks "Hey there. I'm Tori. Who are you?"

Blake's face, if possible, turned even redder than before. He turned away from the beautiful redhead and stutteres "H-H-Hey there, I-I'm Blake."

"Blake? That's an unusual name." replies Tori. "It's nice though." she then stands on her tip-toes and hugs the surfer around the neck. "It's soo great to meet you."

Blake could feel his heartbeat accelerrate, but he hugged Tori back nonetheless. Alexis and Sonia giggled at Blake's almost frightened face.

"Awwww." teased Chris, also watching Blake's situation in amusement. He turns back to the yacht as another girl makes her appearence. "And finally, our fourteenth and final competitor of this season..."

As the girl drew closer, the other thirteen teenagers saw that she had long brown hair and purple lips, and wore a purple croptop, black skirt, a black, spiked choker around her neck and black shoes with purple knee-high socks.

"Naomi."

"Hey there, Chris." said Naomi rather energetically. "Great to be here."

"I know. I heard you were a big fan of mine." replied Chris with his chest out, looking smug once again. "You must be honored to finally meet me in person."

Naomi laughed. "No, I just said that so I could get on the show."

Chris' smile immediately vanished as most of the other teens laughed. He did not look pleased in the slightest. If only the rules didn't pervent him from kicking this girl off the show for being a lier.

"I like this girl already." laughed Patrick, elbowing Adam in the ribs.

The rich teen leered at the rebel with narrow eyes. "Uh, don't ever touch me again, Punk." he threatened quietly. Patrick hadn't heard what he had said though, he was busy staring at Naomi as she walked by the two of them, in particularly, her hips.

"Okay guys, now that the viewers have met you all, it's time to get things started." said Chris in anticipation. "If you could all follow me, we can finally kick this season off." Chris walked past the fourteen contestants and toward a group of stumps that were surrounding a circle of rocks on the far west side of the beach. The new cast followed right behind, until Chris suddenly stopped.

"Oh, and don't worry about taking your bags." he told the teens with a rather wicked chuckle. "Chef will see that they make it to the cabana safetly."

Someone huge had walked into view. As the sillouette got closer, the cast saw Chef, and he was carrying what appeared to be a large cart across the sand. He glared at each contestant as he picked up their bag and dropped it, none too gently, into the cart. Once all of the bags, including all three of Nicole's suitcases, had been loaded up, Chef pushed the cart to the large cabana about a hundred feet away.

Blake and Tori looked at each other and shrugged, grateful that Chef had just decided to take their luggage for them. They continued following the others and Chris toward the bonfire area.

* * *

The cast had gathered around the bonfire pit. There were only nine stumps however, so Blake, Travis, Alexis, Patrick and Zac all stood around the others as Chris turned to face them.

"Welcome Castaways!" he exclaims excitedly. "Welcome to McLean Island. So, what do you think?"

A few of the teens were about to answer before Chris rudely interrupted "That's great, I thought ya'll would like it."

"What was the point in asking if you weren't gonna let us answer?" complained Alexis.

"Just wanted to mess with you." answered Chris like it was the obvious answer. "Since you guys are fresh meat, I have to mess with guys as often as possible."

"Hmph. Nice." grumbled Zac with his arms crossed.

"Thank you." joked a smiling Chris. "Now then, as you guys probably know, you'll be bunking with one another in our semi-comfortable cabana." The camera moved to look at the large, two-sided cabana at the same time that the fourteen teens turned to look at it. "Guys get the right side, and girls get the left."

"Also, tell the viewers back home how you really feel..." continues Chris. The camera switches to the small shack on the left side of the cabana. "In our new confession shack."

* * *

**Confessional**

"All right! I'm the first one to use the confessional this season! Woooo!" cried Blake excitedly. "What's up guys, I'm Blake, and here's a little info about me. Back home, I have two parents, a little brother and sister and two dachsaunds. I love the ocean, surfing and soccer, and it's my dream to become a marine biologist.

_(static)_

Zac looks around the shack. "Well, at least this is more sanitary than an outhouse. That's one good thing."

_(static)_

"Ugh! Finally, some privacy." groaned Kelly, sitting with her arms and legs crossed. "I've only known these losers for twenty minutes, and I already can't stand them. Well, except maybe Zac. He's the only one I've seen so far whose actually hot." she thinks for a moment before adding. "And maybe Adam."

_(static)_

Patrick sits with his arms crossed. "Well. The confession cam being in a shack instead of in a toilet is a plus." he admits. "Things are looking up. Maybe Chris won't treat us as badly as I thought."

* * *

Chris continued. "Breakfast, lunch and dinner will be served daily in the cafeteria by our resident chef. Chef Hatchet!"

The contestants turned around to see Chef Hatchet walking out of the side door with a giant pot, filled with a bubbling, poisonous-looking green liquid in it. He smiled darkly as he gazed at the group in the distance. "Hope ya'll are ready for dinner tonight! I got somethin' reeeeal good for ya'lls initiaction!" he yelled, then began to laugh maniacally.

Chef's psychotic laugh scared all of the contestants.

* * *

**Confessional**

"Never mind." groans Patrick in annoyance with his head resting on his arm.

* * *

Chris chuckled in amusement at the terrified teens. "Now to divide you guys into your two teams. We're gonna do this like we did in the very first season. So, if I call your name, please join me by my right side."

Chris took out a sheet of paper from his pocket and called out. "Adam."

Adam smirked, got off his stump and stood next to Chris' right side. "Sonia." Sonia got off her stump and stood next to Adam. "Tori." Tori did the same as the other two. "Mary. Zac. Kelly. Annnnd Blake." the other four who had been called went over and stood with the others.

"Congratulations." said Chris excitedly, as he brought out a rolled up piece of blue paper. "From now on, you guys will officially be known as..."

Chris threw the paper at Blake, who caught it and unrolled it to reveal a blue dolphin surrounded by a white circle, whose outline was also blue.

"The Dynamic Dolphins!"

"Cool, I love dolphins!" said Blake happily.

"Now, for the rest of you. When I call you, come stand by my left." Chris continued, looking back to the sheet of paper and calling out the other names. "Alexis." Alexis got up from her stump and stood next to Chris' left side. "Travis. Russell. Nicole. Patrick. Eli. Annnd Naomi." The other six went over by Alexis when their names were called.

Chris brought out another roll of paper, this one however was purple. "You guys will now be known as..."

The host threw the roll at Alexis. She caught it and unrolled it to see a purple ray inside of a white circle, whose outline was also purple.

"The Mighty Mantas!"

"Mantas? Why a stupid Manta and not Mighty Sharks?" complained Eli. "Mighty Sharks sounds way better than a Mighty Manta. The team name has to sound badass if I'm gonna be on it, and Mighty Manta just doesn't cut it, you know!"

Chris didn't appreciate Eli's pointless rant and glared at the annoying teen. As Eli continued blabbing, he brought a frying pan out of thin air, and just like he did with Owen in the third season, walked over and cracked Eli on the head with it. Eli mumbled something stupidly before falling to the ground dewy-eyed.

"Anybody else have a problem with my choice of team names?" Chris asks the other contestants threateningly. The others looked rather frightened.

"Not at all, mon." mutters Travis nervously.

"Best team name ever." Alexis adds with a fearful smile.

Chris smiled in triumph. "Good to hear. Now, one more thing." The host reached into his pocket and brought out a small, wooden carving of a person's head. Chris' head. "This season, we'll be bringing back the 'Chris Head of Invincibility.' This statue will be hidden somewhere on the island. You find it, and you can use it to save yourself from elimination in case your voted off."

All of the castaways cheered at this news. All except for Eli, who was still laying in the sand unconscious.

"I'm glad that you guys are excited about this." said Chris. He looked over the contestants and saw Chef walking back over to them. When Chef reached Chris, the host handed him the invincibility statue, and Chef stuck it in his pocket, walked over to a jeep, got into it, and drove off into the jungle.

"Chef will hide the Invicibility Statue somewhere well hidden while you guys participate in the first challenge of Total Drama Paradise."

"Oh cool. I guess we can unpack and get to know each other before our first challenge starts?" assumed Tori.

"Actually Tori, there's no time for that." laughed Chris. "In fact, your first challenge starts in about one minute."

"WHAT!" cried the fourteen contestants, including a reawakened Eli, in shock.

"Yep. Aren't I just awful?" Chris chuckled jokingly.

"Yes! Yes you are!" answered an annoyed Sonia.

Chris chuckled again. "Don't worry, your first challenge will be relatively simple. It's just a race to the other side of the island through the jungle. Both teams run down the path that lies just past the cafeteria, once in the forest, it's just a sprint through the jungle to the finish line on the other side."

"That doesn't sound too hard." said Blake confidently.

"I thought it might, which is why we've imported several animals onto McLean Island and released them into the jungle to make it more difficult." continued Chris with a sly grin. "You'll have to watch out for these critters, along with all the natural obsticles that await you. The challenge ends when all seven members of your team cross the finish line first. The winning team will be safe from elimination tonight. The losers, will be sending someone home."

Patrick and Naomi looked at each other nervously. Neither of them, nor anyone for that matter, were looking forward to being the first person eliminated.

"The challenge will start once I fire this gun into the air." Chris informed the contestants, pulling out a pistol. "On your marks..." All fourteen teenagers got into position and looked toward the path that they needed to go down. "Get set..." Chris plugs his left ear with his spare hand as he raises the starting pistol into the air. "GO!" Chris pulls the trigger. The gun goes off, and the teenagers charge down toward the path to the jungle.

Chris unplugs his ear and smiles at the camera. "Who will win the first challenge? Will the teams get along? Find out after the break."

* * *

**So what did you all think? I'm sorry that it's only the first part of the episode, but I'll get started on the second part soon. I'll be writing each episode in two parts, and like Revenge of the Island, this season will be thirteen episodes long. Also, this may be the first time I'm trying my own season of Total Drama, but if you write a review, I want you to be honest about how I did. I think I did a good job with introducing my new characters and the setting, but still, let me know. I would really appreciate it. Also, people may be asking me why I spoiled the couples in the theme. Well, the theme has done that since the beginning of the show, spoiling Trent/Gwen, Bridgette/Geoff, Mike/Zoey and Alejandro/Heather. So really, I don't think I did anything wrong. Let me know if you liked the theme though.**

**So what will happen during the challenge? Find out next time.**


	3. Welcome to the Island - Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys I apologize for taking a little longer to update this than I had intended. But here is Part 2 of the first episode of Total Drama Paradise. Hope you like it! By the way, this episode's name is play off of Guns N' Roses' 'Welcome to the Jungle'. Love that song.**

* * *

**Welcome to the Island - Part Two**

* * *

The fourteen teenagers had entered the jungle. They had been running down the path for the last couple of minutes, and all that they had seen were palm trees, palm trees, and more palm trees. The two newly formed teams ran in silence, rather agitated at Chris for making them do their first challenge already. It remained quiet until one of the Dynamic Dolphins saw their path would split into two about two hundred feet away.

"We got two paths ahead you guys!" Blake called out to everyone, pointing ahead at a fork in the road.

"Which way should we go?" Adam wondered.

"Let's go left." answered Zac, looking down the left path.

"And what if the right way is shorter!?" disagreed Kelly harshly.

"Hmm. That's a good point." said Adam. "Right it is."

Kelly raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Adam. Why had he just agreed with her? It was straight out of nowhere. She just shrugged a second later though. Now wasn't really the time to think about it during a challenge.

"Argh, whatever, let's just go before the other team sees us." snaps Sonia.

The Dynamic Dolphins ran down the right path. Alexis, seeing this, turned to the Mighty Mantas and said. "They're going right! Let's go down the left path."

"Who put you in charge?" accused Patrick.

"No one." answered Alexis, confused at Patrick's tone. "It was just a suggestion since the other team is going the other way."

Patrick shrugged. "All right then." he and the other five Mighty Mantas followed Alexis down the other path.

* * *

The path that the Dynamic Dolphins had taken was going toward an area where the palm trees rose higher than they were by the beach. Vines hung from the leaves, and some were wrapped around the tree trunks. It was a little darker in this part of the jungle.

The teens took a break from running and were now just walking. Kelly was not happy about this. "Why are we walking?"

"We've been running for a while." answered Sonia snappishly. "Let us get our energy back."

"Damn it. It would've been nice if Chris told us which way we were suppose to go." complained Zac, looking around the jungle.

"Have you watched this show?" asked Kelly in a 'are you really that stupid' tone. "Chris lives off of making the kids who come to this show miserable."

"Sorry, never watched the show before." replied Zac calmly. "I just liked the idea of winning a million dollars."

"Me too!" piped up Mary. "And the boys aren't bad to look at either!" she added, staring at Zac like he was cutest dog in a pet shop's window.

Zac looked back and saw Mary's gaze. He was getting worried, she had hardly taken her gaze off of him since she arrived on the island, and it was really creeping him out.

* * *

**Confessional**

Mary sighes. "Zac is just soooo hot! If I play my cards right, maybe he and I can be the first couple to hook up this season!"

_(static)_

Zac looks disgusted at the thought of Mary and cringes.

* * *

"Look, our team needs a leader." snapped Kelly. "And since I'm the Captain of my school's cheerleader squad, as well as the Student Class President, I think I more than qualify for the job. Anyone disagree?"

Adam smirked. "By all means, Oh Fearless Leader."

Kelly grinned in satisfaction. She then turned to Zac, who just shrugged. "Whatever, I wouldn't be a good leader anyway."

"If Zac's okay with it than I'm okay with it!" exclaimed Mary with delight.

"Good, that's a majority." said a satisfied Kelly. "I'm in charge."

"Ugh, whatever." complained Sonia, glaring at the newly appointed team leader.

Blake hadn't heard what was going on up front. He and Tori were too busy checking out the beautiful scenery. "This island is amazing."

"Yeah, I'm glad we're here instead of Camp Wawanakwa." agreed Tori.

Blake and Tori were behind the other contestants, not really paying attention to their bickering. The surfer looked next to him at the beautiful redhead walking next to him.

"So, Tori." he stuttered, trying to hide his nervousness. "What brought you to this show?"

Tori smiled. "Well, I wanted to meet new people and compete. Oh and to do something apart from partying all the time." she answered honestly.

"Yeah, that's what I had in mind too. Minus the partying." replied Blake. "But winning a lot of money doesn't hurt either."

Tori laughed. "You know it!" Blake blushed once again, which the outgoer had noticed.

* * *

**Confessional**

"Is it me, or does Blake seem like a really shy guy for someone so good-looking?" wondered Tori.

_(static)_

"Okay, I'll admit it. I... get really nervous around girls." Blake admitted sadly. "Especially around girls as hot as Tori. It's always been a problem of mine, ever since I was little. Of course, I hope to change that someday. Maybe this'l be a good place to try and get over that."

* * *

The Dynamic Dolphins looked up to see the path they were on rising upward. "Looks like we have to do some hiking." pointed out Blake.

"No! Really? Anything else you want to point out, Captain Obvious?" said Kelly rudely.

"Shut up and start hiking!" snapped Sonia, feeling irritated by Kelly's attitude.

"Ugh!" cried Kelly indignantly. "Who do you think your talking to, you Giant-Assed Slum Girl. I. Do not. Hike."

"What did you say!?" retaliated Sonia angrily. "Unh-Unh, don't you say nothin' about me! You don't know me like that!"

"Easy ladies." interrupted Adam, getting in between both girls before they their fight became physical. "We don't have time to argue. The other team could be way ahead us."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mighty Mantas hadn't gotten much farther than the other team. The part of the jungle that they were in wasn't as dark as where the Dolphins were, but there were bushes that kind of obscured their vision of what was ahead.

"You just had to lead us down this path, didn't you?" Nicole snapped at Alexis.

"How was I supposed to know there were all of these bushes down here?" said Alexis defensively.

"Ugh! These bushes are messing up my dress." whined Nicole, looking at the green stains all around her black and white dress.

Travis was up front, moving the bushes out of his teammates way so they could pass. Naomi's face accidently hit one of them, which caused her to stop to rub her face. Patrick, not seeing what was in front of him due to glaring at Nicole, bumped into her.

To stop themselves from falling, Patrick grabbed hold of Naomi around her waist. The two stayed like this for about a minute. Naomi looked back at Patrick, who smirked and raised his eyebrows flirtaciously. "Oops. Hey there. How's it going?"

Naomi returned the gesture. "Really now, we hardly know each other." she joked. "I don't even know your name."

Patrick chuckled, but he let her go nonetheless. "It's Patrick. You know, that was funny how you shot Chris down by the dock."

"Eh, what can I say? Chris really is a jerk. So I just played off his vanity."

"Cool." said Patrick, which made Naomi smile.

"Come on you two. We need to keep moving!" Alexis ordered, walking by the two. This made Patrick glare at the athlete.

* * *

**Confessional**

"I hate being told what to do." says Patrick fiercely with his arms crossed. "Also, thanks a lot Alexis for butting in." After calming down, he spoke more calmly. "I gotta say, Naomi's a cool chick. Not to mention she's got a great body."

* * *

Back up front, Travis saw a glimmer of light through the bush in front of him. When he moved it, he was greeted to an unbelievable sight.

"Whoooa!" he breathed in awe, walking out onto the grass.

The Mighty Mantas had walked into the view of a river. But what really took their breath away was the gigantic waterfall on the side of the cliff that stood about a hundred feet above. The water cascaded down into a rather large cove before flowing into the river where the teens stood. There were palm trees on the other side of the river.

"Check dis out ya'll!" Travis called out to the others as they left the bushes. Alexis emerged first, and looked around the waterfall area in awe.

"No way!" she cooed.

"Cool." sighed Patrick in amazement.

"What a nice place." said Eli obnoxiously. "I gotta get an island like this after I win the million dollars. Do you think a million dollars could get me an island like this? Could I maybe buy it from Chris? I gotta know so I can get an awesome place like-"

Russell coudn't take anymore. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" he screamed in fury. His teammates turned around, shocked and scared at Russell's tone. Eli's voice died in his throat as he stared at the bodybuilder terrified. "JEEZ Man! Do you ever shut the *bleep* up?!"

"Russell!" cried Travis. "What's wrong with you, mon?"

"Don't worry about it, Island Boy!" replied Russell fiercely.

"Hey guys, up there!" Naomi suddenly exclaimed, interrupting the fight and pointing up at what looked like several shadows that were moving up at the top of the waterfall. Everybody looked up to see if they could recognize the sillouettes high above them. Patrick had.

"Great! It's the other team! See what you're yelling has done, Hercules?!" yelled Patrick, frowning at Russell.

* * *

The Dynamic Dolphins had almost reached the top of the hill that they were climbing. Blake, Tori and Zac were all up front. Adam was hiking up, carrying Kelly in a piggy-back fashion, with Sonia next to them. Mary was having a hard time hiking up the hill, and was behind everyone else.

"Thanks for carrying me, Adam." said Kelly in false appreciation, with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"No problem. Always happy to help a woman as beautiful as me." he replied arrogantly. Kelly's expression immediately changed.

"Oh yeah?" whispered the blonde girl irritably. She tightened her grip around Adam's neck, choking him for five seconds.

"Ack, Eck!" choked Adam. "Okay, okay."

* * *

**Confessional**

"I can't believe I'm allowing myself to be carried by that guy." complained Kelly, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her hips. "But, it wouldn't be a bad idea to have someone I can ally with. And Adam seems like the perfect stooge to form an alliance with." she giggled darkly.

_(static)_

Adam smirks at the camera. "Kelly wants me sooo bad. I can sense it."

* * *

The seven teens had reached the top of the hill at last. They took a moment to stop and catch their breath. Kelly jumped off of Adam's back as the rich kid stroked his sore throat.

Suddenly, Blake heard what sounded like a roar, only it was shouting words. "What the...?"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" he had heard. And it sounded rather close.

"What was that?" wondered Mary fearfully, moving close to Zac and grabbing him for comfort.

Sonia had rushed over to the edge of the cliff, and looked down to see seven small figures grouped together about a hundred feet below them.

"Crap! That's the other team!" she yelled to her teammates.

* * *

While the two teams were by the river and waterfall, Chris and Chef were watching them on a giant flat-screen television set that they had placed on the beach. The two sat in lounge chairs as one of the interns, a rather handsome asian boy wearing the standard intern outfit of a red shirt, khaki shorts and sandals, served them lemonade.

"Ooooh. This'll be interesting." said Chris excitedly. "The two teams are neck and neck, and now they know it. Care to make a wager Chef?"

"Twenty bucks say the Dolphins make it past the rapids." said Chef with a challenging smirk.

"Oh, your on. I think they'll fall." said Chris with a sadistic laugh. "Injuries do make for good ratings after all."

* * *

"Their down there?" asked Kelly, a relieved smile creeping onto her face. "Great, that means we still have a chance to win this."

"Well what are we waiting for? let's go!" Adam ordered.

"How? This river is really wide, and we're right next to a waterfall." Zac pointed out, finally wrenching free of Mary. "I don't think we can make it by swimming."

Blake looked around the area, trying to figure out if there was a way to cross the river. It was then that he saw a tree trunk on the other side, that looked a little weak around the roots. Almost as if he could push it over. And it was tall enough that it could be used as a bridge. But again, there was the risk of not getting to the other side by swimming, due to the rapids of the waterfall.

"I got an idea!" he suddenly shouted to the others, and took off down the shoreline. He would have to plan this perfectly, and swim like he's never swam before.

"Blake! What're you doing?" cried Tori. Watching as he suddenly stopped about eighty feet away and dove straight into the river.

Blake swam as fast as he could to the other side. The pull of the waterfall was great, but the surfer geek was an excellent swimmer. To his teammates' amazement, they watched as he swam with all his might.

"Hurry man, you're getting close to the falls!" Zac shouted out in warning.

Luckily for the others, Blake had almost made it to the other side. Though he was soaking wet, and his arms were a little sore, Blake climbed up onto the grass safely. He breathed in deep breaths, then walked over to the tree trunk. He pushed it with all his might. A moment later, the tree broke from it's roots and fell downward, with the top of the trunk hitting the opposite side.

* * *

Chris and Chef watched the TV in disbelief as Blake shoved the tree over after swimming through the rapids.

"Whoa, and Blake actually makes it across!" cried Chris in amazement. "Even making a bridge for his teammates. Impressive." his tone becomes rather sour. "Almost makes me respect him, if I didn't have to cough up twenty bucks." he says, handing Chris a canadian twenty dollar bill. Chef chuckles darkly at receiving the bill.

* * *

Blake's teammates cheered, all except for Kelly, who glared at the surfer geek from afar. One at a time, they crossed the tree and walked to the other side, each one saying something to Blake when they reached him.

"Awesome job, dude." Zac says, slapping Blake's back.

"Great idea, babe." said Sonia, giving Blake a hug, who blushed bashfully.

Mary and Adam also gave him appreciative compliments. Then when Tori reached him, she practically jumped onto and him, giving him a big hug. Blake blushed like crazy.

"That was brilliant, Blake!" she exclaimed, letting go of him at last. "You're such an awesome swimmer!"

"T-T-Thanks, Tori." he spluttered pathetically. Tori smiled again and continued walking forward, and Blake watched her go with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Hey! You!" Blake turned around to see Kelly looking at him cross. "That was good, but if you EVER do something without my approval again. I will make your life miserable here! The rest of the team have made me leader, and what I say, goes. Got it?!"

She crossed her arms and continued walking, leaving a very dejected Blake to follow her.

* * *

The Mighty Mantas had watched the tree trunk fall from below the other team, and watched in horror as the Dynamic Dolphins crossed the river.

"Damn it, how are we gonna cross?" shouted an irritated Patrick.

"Hey guys. Follow me!" Naomi said to the others. She yanked a vine from one of the palm trees, and ran over toward the pool where the waterfall poured into. The others, a little confused, followed the girl nonetheless.

Naomi tied the vine up like a rope and jumped onto the rocks by the cliff.

"Naomi, what are you planning?" Alexis asked the odd girl.

"Just watch!" answered Naomi. She spun the vine around her head like a lasso, and looked up at a sharp rock that poked out of the falls. She threw the rope, which latched onto the rock. She pulled on the vine until it was wrapped tight enough around the rock. "Alright guys. Follow me!"

She grabbed hold tight, and jumped off the rocks, swinging on the vine like Tarzan would. Or maybe Izzy would.

"Aaaaahahahah Ahahahah!" she mimicked Tarzan in delight. She made it to the other side, landing lightly on the grass, and threw the vine as far as she could. Patrick grabbed hold of it.

"Alright Naomi!" he praised. As he jumped off the rocks and swung over the pool to the other side.

* * *

**Confessional**

"What you guys might not know about me is that I watched a LOT of Tarzan growing up, not to mention I think I'm like Izzy in many ways, just without the crazy." Naomi told the camera swiftly. "Yep, I'm a huuuuuge Izzy fan. Which might make me a bit weird to others, but I've been a weirdo my whole life, so it's no big deal. For instance, I like to eat apple slices and bananas on my pizza and dip it in barbeque sauce." she held her stomach and reminesced. "Mmm, sooo good."

* * *

By this point, Alexis, Travis and Russell had joined Patrick and Naomi on the other side. They waited as Eli swung over. To their surprise, the vine hadn't snapped from his weight. However, he didn't land gracefully. The obnoxios one actually swung a little too close to the waterfall, and actually ran into the cliffside.

"Oooooo!" Travis groaned. "Is he alright?"

"Who cares?" chuckled Russell, watching as Travis and Patrick helped Eli out of the river.

"Okay Nicole! You next!" Alexis called out to the spoiled brat. "You got this! Don't be worried about falling into the water, just swing over!"

"Shut up, Blondie! What if I get my dress wet?" Nicole shouted back. "It's already torn from the jungle and dirty from me sweating!"

"Oh just do it before I make your dress all red from me pounding on you!" shouted Naomi irritably.

"What'd you say, Freakshow?!" cried Nicole furiously. "When I get over there your so dead!" She looked down at the pool in fear one last time. She finally jumped off the rocks, screaming in terror and holding onto the rock for dear life.

Unfortunately for the spoiled brat, the vine had become weak from Eli's weight. It snapped just as Nicole got high enough for her to let go. The Mighty Mantas watched as she flew at high speeds toward the jungle.

"Ouch! Oof! OW!" she cried in pain as she ran into a tree, fell onto it's branches, and crashed to the grass below.

Most of the other competitors laughed. All except for Alexis, who rushed over to help Nicole up.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern. Nicole shoved her away roughly.

"Look at my face! Do I look okay?! My makeup is running!" she roared with fury. she pointed a finger down at the kind athlete. "If we lose this challenge, I'm SO voting for you!"

"Hey! Don't blame her!" shouted Travis angrily. "That vine was just weakened by Eli swinging on it!"

"Hey now! Don't be trying to blame this on me!" yelled Eli. "We all swung on that vine. It coulda just been a weak rope. I happen to think that Russell's bigass self made that thing weak!"

Russell growled. But before he could begin shouting again, Patrick interrupted. "We don't have time for this! The other team's got the lead!"

"Pat's right." agreed Naomi. "Let's get going! We need all seven members of our team to win this challenge, remember?"

Patrick and Naomi took off for the jungle, with Alexis, Travis and Russell right behind them, and Eli and Nicole bringing up the rear.

* * *

The camera shifted to a beach where Chris and Chef stood waiting, with a banner being held up by two wooden poles in front of them. The banner was painted like a checker flag.

"It's been a while since we saw the castaways leave the waterfall area." said Chris. "I wonder where they are? We have a schedule to keep!"

Not even a second after saying that, he and Chef looked up to see both teams sprint out of the jungle. "And here comes the final stretch." said Chris, as Chef raised a checkered flag of his own.

Kelly and Alexis were in front, glaring and shoving each other, both running to be the first one to cross the finish line. Blake, Zac, Adam and Tori were neck in neck with Travis, Naomi, Russell and Patrick, with Sonia close behind them. Mary, Eli and Nicole were much further behind the rest of the teens.

"And Kelly crosses first." Chris exclaims as Kelly and Alexis run past him. "Followed by Alexis. Next up we have Blake, Adam and Patrick, with Naomi, Russell and Sonia right behind them. Zac crosses ninth, as Tori and Travis come in tenth and eleventh."

The eleven teens who had crossed the finish line stopped to catch their breaths. They looked up to see Eli cross the line.

It now came down to a dead sprint between Mary, who wasn't athletic in the slightest, and Nicole, who was pretty banged up from earlier. It was down to one last Dolphin, and one last Manta.

"It all comes down to this." Chris whispers dramtically. "Which loser will cross first? And which team will win the first challenge of the season?"

"Come on Mary, pick up the pace!" yelled Adam.

"You too, Nicole! C'mon, hustle! HUSTLE!" shouted Russell.

The two were neck in neck, and they were getting closer to the finish. Then, to everyone's shock, the two actually crossed the finish line at the same time.

"It's... a tie?" spluttered Chris. "We can't have a tie! Let's look at the play by play to see who crossed first."

* * *

The fourteen contestants stood waiting for Chris and Chef to finish the examination of the tape. They stood there several minutes before Chris finally turned around and approached them.

"Well guys, I don't know what to say. After reviewing the tape, Mary and Nicole actually crossed the finish line together at the same time. There was no inch, centimeter, not even a millimeter's difference between the two."

"So does this mean they do another sprint to see who wins?" asks Alexis in confusion.

"Nope!" replied Chris with a smile. "I think this special situation causes for something special. At least for me anyway." he laughed.

"What do you mean?" wondered Eli worriedly.

"Since it was a tie, nobody won the challenge. Both teams lost in my mind. So, for the first time ever, both teams will be voting off one of their own in our first beach bonfire ceremony."

All fourteen teenagers gasped in horror.

"Yep, I'll see you guys later tonight." Chris waves to everybody. The castaways look at each other rather worriedly as their host walks away, chuckling in amusement.

* * *

**Confessional**

"Let's see. Who to vote for..." Kelly contemplated, tapping her chin. "As much as I hate most of these idiots, Mary was the slowest today. Mary's going down" she finished, giving the thumbs down.

_(static)_

"It's kinda a hard toss between Eli and Nicole." said Patrick. "On the one hand, Nicole's annoying. On the other, Eli's annoying. Yeah, kinda hard to choose."

_(static)_

"Do you really need to know who I'm voting for?" Zac asks the audience sarcastically.

_(static)_

"Sorry Mary, but you were pretty slow." said Tori apologetically.

_(static)_

"I'm voting for Nicole." said Alexis, sitting with her arms and legs crossed. "I'm sick of her bossy, spoiled face being so rude to everyone. If she's not gonna be a team player, then she doesn't belong here."

_(static)_

Blake looks deep in thought as he looks at the shack's ceiling. "I guess I'll vote for Mary."

_(static)_

"I'm voting for Alexis!" screams Nicole. "It's her fault that my dress was ruined. She deserves to PAY!"

_(static)_

"Eli!" said Russell angrily. "That guy is annoying! Plus, a guy that fat will not lead us to victory. So I vote for Eli."

* * *

Several hours later, and night had fallen at McLean Island. The camera showed a faraway image of the island, with a half moon high above, and stars dotting the sky. The camera changed images to look at all fourteen competitors around the fire pit, which was now lit. Blake, Alexis, Patrick, Zac and Naomi all stood while everyone else sat on one of the stumps.

"Welcome Castaways, to the first bonfire ceremony of Total Drama Paradise." Chris explains. "You have all cast your votes. Tonight, one Mighty Manta, and one Dynamic Dolphin will be walking down the Beach of Shame to the Boat of Losers waiting at the dock."

Everybody turned to look at the Boat of Losers, the same Boat of Losers that was used in the first season, sitting at the dock several yards away.

"This season, there are no marshmellows." continued Chris, bringing out a shiny jewel from his pocket. "Instead, if you receive a shiny white gem, then it means your safe for tonight. The two who don't... Well, sucks to be you."

"Are those real gems?" wondered Kelly excitedly with wide eyes.

Chris chuckled. "Nope. Their fakes that I had found on this island when we bought it. Do you really think I'd be giving you guys free jewelry?"

Kelly glares at the host. Chris turns around to see Chef walking over with about ten more gems in his arms.

"Well then, let's get started. The following players are safe." said Chris. "... Zac... Tori... Patrick... Sonia... Blake..." Chris threw a gem over to each contestant whose name he called out, which they caught. "You're all safe. And so are Russell, Kelly, Naomi and Travis."

Chris looked over the last five who hadn't received a gem yet. After a moment, he called "...Alexis..." Alexis smiled in relief and caught her gem. "Annnnd... Adam." The arrogant rich kid exhaled and caught his ticket to stay.

Chris then looked over at the final three. "You three are all that's left, but only one of you will get a gem. Nicole, your spoiled attitude got on everybody's nerves, plus you're one of the reasons why your team lost. Mary, you also caused your team to lose. And Eli... Well, I can see why you might be going home."

"Really? Why's that?" asked Eli stupidly.

Chris ignored him. "The final gem of the night goes to..."

Eli looked like he was about to wet himself. Mary was feeling very anxious, and wished that she was sitting near Zac, so she could hold onto him to calm down. Nicole just glared at the host as he took his time, letting the dramatic tension play out.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Eli." Chris finally exclaimed.

"Wooooooohooooooo!" Eli shouted with glee, doing a rather embarassing dance routine. "Oh yeah, I'm still goin' baby! Still goooooin'! Wooooooo!"

Mary hung her head. But Nicole looked downright shocked. "What! Why did I get voted off?!" she screamed at her teammates.

"Umm, let's think about that for a sec, Hmm. Because your a bossy, spoiled brat?" replied Patrick unemotionally.

Nicole growled furiously. "Whatever! I don't need this crap! I'm gettin' my stuff and goin' home. Hope you losers like Chris' torture!" the spoiled girl walks off to the boat of losers.

Mary looked at Zac with tearful eyes. "No! I don't wanna go! We have so much in common!" she grabs hold of Zac, who gags at the small girl hugging him.

"Let... me... go!" snaps Zac, as Chef grabs Mary, lifts her onto his shoulder and carries her off the the boat of losers. The skater watches this with a look of relief.

* * *

**Confessional**

"I would like to thank my teammates for helping me vote off Mary." said a happy Zac, with his hands together and looking toward the ceiling. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

The camera shifted to the dock, where Chris stood looking at Mary and Nicole, who both stood on the Boat of Losers, with Chef manning the driver's seat.

"Any last words for our first two losers of season five?" Chris asked them with a smirk.

"Yes. McLean, I think you're..." Nicole started to rant, but she didn't see Chris nod to Chef, who had grinned evilly. Next second, the Boat of Losers shot off like a speedboat. "HEY!" screamed Nicole.

"That's nice." said Chris sarcastically.

"I'll miss you Zac!" cried out Mary, before the Boat of Losers disappeared into the sea.

"What a way to start off the new season!" Chris exclaims, looking at the camera. "Two players down on the very first day. Can we do better as we continue? You bet we can! Be sure to stay tuned, right here!"

"On Total..." Chris yells as the camera backs away from him.

"Drama..." he yells again, the camera now much further away from him, showing the entire campsite.

"Paradise!" yells the host one last time as the camera zooms away to view the entire island, under the nighttime sky.

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry it took me a while to update this story. Work has been pretty exhausting. I just got done working six straight days, double shifts all six days. I realize that that's probably not the worst week anyone's worked, but it tired me out to where I couldn't get started on this for a couple weeks. But, I finished :) And that's all that really matters.**

**If you were a fan of Mary or Nicole (Not sure there were many, but still), I apologize. I thought it would be an interesting idea if both teams lost, and each had to vote off a teammate. But let me know how I did. Zac has finally escaped Mary's clutches, Kelly has officially become the leader of the Dynamic Dolphins, and Eli continues to annoy everyone. What will happen in episode two? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Oh, and just a note, It may take me a while to get back to this story. I've been away from Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story for FAR too long, and I really, REALLY want to get back to that. ****If you want to leave a review, feel free and let me know your thoughts. I'd love to hear them. And I'll try to get back to this story soon. Till then, see you guys next time.**


	4. The Statue of Sea-crecy - Part 1

**A/N: Whew! And after a long holiday break, I'm back! This time with the next part of Total Drama Paradise. Sorry it took me so long, I just needed the holidays off from writing. Also, work was getting pretty hectic around that time. But I got the first part of episode 2 up, and the second part should be done soon hopefully. So, hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

**The Statue of Sea-crecy - Part One**

* * *

The camera turns on to reveal a faraway shot of McLean Island. "Last time on Total Drama Paradise!" exclaimed the rather excited voice of Chris McLean. Several shots of last week's episode play while he explains.

"Our brand new season had begun. Chef and I were introduced to our brand new cast of castaways, while they were quickly introduced to our new Caribbean location. By means of a race to the other side of the island. Hehehe." he added with a cruel snicker. "Nicole flew into a tree. And Eli collided with a cliff. Nice guys. Both teams were formed, the Mighty Mantas and the Dynamic Dolphins, and descension came not long after. Hehehe." Chris chuckled again before adding. "I love when drama starts off right away."

"However, two people did stand out during this challenge. Blake, who wowed is team with his incredible swimming abilities. Well, almost everybody. And Naomi's tarzan swinging really helped the Mantas get across a raging river. In the end, we made Total Drama history as both teams tied for the win. Which resulted in both teams being sent to the bonfire ceremony. Nicole, the spoiled brat, and Mary, the Zac-obsessed freakshow, were the only two to not receive an immunity gem. Which meant, it was time for them to take the Boat of Losers. Much to Zac's relief."

The camera shited to show Chris standing on the dock by the beach. "If you think we can't top that, then prepare to be thrown off. Like our contestants will be today." Chris snickered nastily. "With two teens already gone, who will be the next one to ride the Loser Boat? Find out today." he said happily, pointing at the camera.

"On Total." Chris exclaims as the camera zooms away from him. "Drama!" The camera zooms away again to reveal the entire beach area, with the shacks and bonfire area in plain sight. "Paradise!" The camera flies back one last time to show the entire island surrounded by the ocean.

* * *

_Theme Song_

Three cameras pop into view. One from the bottom of the letterbox screen, one from the sand that a crab was standing on, and the last from the leaves of a palm tree, knocking out a red-feathered parrot in the process.

_'Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine!'_

An image of the island is shown for a second before the camera shoots forward, past the dock and onto the beach, knocking Chris out of his deck chair.

_'You guys are on my mind!'_

It continues swiftly past the jungle and up the tallest mountain of the island. The camera then looks down at a rather large spring, then falls toward it, splashing into the water.

_'You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer's plain to see...'_

Blake is floating underwater in deep meditation. Until he opens his eyes and sees a crocodile floating next to him. He screams and shoots for the surface with the croc right behind him.

The camera moves above water to find Patrick and Naomi in a canoe. Naomi is staring at Patrick with dreamy eyes, while Patrick has a confident smirk on his face. Suddenly, Blake shoots out of the water and into the canoe. The croc then surfaces and roars, causing all three teens to scream.

_'I wanna beeeee famooouuus...!'_

Kelly is on the shore laughing at the situation on the water. Her eyes then widen as Adam appears out of nowhere and places an arm around her. Angry, she violently shoves him to the ground and walks away. Adam looks up to see Alexis snickering at him, which angers him.

_'I wanna live close to the sun!'_

Sonia and Nicole are swinging padded clubs at each other on top of thin platforms over a body of water. Sonia then knocks Nicole off her platform.

_'Well pack your bags cause I've already won! Everything to prove, nothing in my way...'_

The camera moves below the two, where Russell is lifting weights. When Nicole lands in the water, she splashes Russell, who goes crazy and starts throwing a fit.

_'I'll get there one day-ay! Cause I wanna beeee...'_

Tori dances out of the confession shack, listening to her Upod. The camera shifts to the cafeteria, and shows Chef preparing something foul and gruesome in a pot. He turns and grins evilly at Eli, who is tied up in a chair with his mouth taped up, looking frightened at the psychotic chef. The camera shifts outside.

_'famooouuus!'_

Mary is sitting on the stairs of the cafeteria and watching two other boys in adoration.

_'Na-Nananana-Nananana-Na-Na-Nananana! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famooouuus!'_

Travis is standing on a blue mat on the beach. He goes into a break-dancing routine and ends with a pose, crossing his arms. Then Zac jumps over him on his skateboard. He lands on the dock, and continues skating until he reaches the edge, where he kickflips off, into the air and stops in front of the sun before falling.

_'I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famooouuus!'_

The sun and daylight turn into the moon and nighttime. The camera moves downward to look at Blake and Tori, who are staring longingly at each other in front of a roaring bonfire.

_*whistling*_

Chris then pops up and wraps his arms around both teens, who look a bit put off. The camera zooms out to show the whole cast sitting on stumps around the bonfire pit.

* * *

The morning sun had just started peaking out over the horizon. On the beach, a tiny red crab walked along the sand toward one of the wooden buildings. Unfortunately, a seagull with a lining from a six-pack of soda wrapped around it's neck was waiting for it. The gull swiped the crab up in it's mouth and flew up into the air with the tiny crustacean. But it pinched the bird's neck. Squawking, the gull dropped the crab from it's mouth. The crab fell onto the roof of the cabana, bounced off it and began falling down behind the building.

The twelve teenagers sleeping inside hadn't stirred from the impact. It was before six in the morning, and like most teenagers, would still be asleep around this time during the summer.

However...

A blaring sound came over an intercom set up on a pole on the cafeteria's roof. "GOOD MORNING, CASTAWAYS!" the voice of Chris McLean shouted through the speakers. Everybody in the cabana immediately shot awake. People like Patrick, Russell and Sonia cursed the host. "THIS IS YOUR SIX AM WAKE-UP CALL! Report to the south-end of the beach in one hour for your second challenge! Oh! And remember to wear your swimsuits." he added with a chuckle. "McLean OUT!"

Inside the girls part of the cabin, Kelly growled while getting out of bed. "Stupid Chris! I do not wake up this early for anything!" Kelly wore a hot pink croptop that exposed her belly and matching colored short shorts. She looked over the other four girls who she unfortunately had to room with.

Sonia, who wore a gray tanktop and dark blue sweatpants, also had a scowl on her face. She wasn't pleased at their humble host for waking her up the way that he did. Tori looked groggy, and a little miffed as well. Her nightware consisted of a cream-colored haltertop and yellow pants. Alexis wore something similar to Sonia, only her shirt was white with a smiley face, and her pants were white too. She was about as irritable at Chris as her too. Naomi just yawned as she stood out of bed to reveal her black nightgown to the others.

"I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with you for once." said a reluctant Sonia.

Kelly smirked. "Oh, so you've finally come to your senses, have you?"

"Escuuuse Me!" retorted Sonia in annoyance.

"You said you agree with me. That means that your finally coming around to thinking on MY level. You got a ways to go before I accept you, but hey, it's a start."

Sonia spoke in heated portugese for a second before retorting "What kinda stupid food-chain logic is that? I don't want anything to do wit you! I never have, and I NEVER will!"

"Ugh, can you two shut up?!" whispered an annoyed Naomi. "It's too early for you two to be-"

"NO!" Kelly and Sonia rounded on the weird girl. They then went back to their bickering. Alexis and Tori just watched as the two continued yelling at each other.

"I wonder if the guys are eating at each others throats like this." Alexis wondered, leaning toward the redhead, who shrugged in response.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the guys side of the cabana...

Patrick and Zac were snickering. Both were leaning against the wall with their ears pressed up against it, and listening to Kelly and Sonia's muffled, but loud, voices through the thin walls. They both had their shirts off, but wore the same shorts and cargo pants.

"There they go." snickered Zac. "Those two really don't like each other."

"I know, but man does it make for an entertaining morning." said Patrick, stiffling a laugh.

Adam had already changed out of his sweatpants and into running gear. He arrogantly let the others know that he was going to do some morning exercises before this morning's challenge. Eli just layed back in bed and went back to sleep. Russell said something about doing some lifting.

The bodybuilder changed, loaded up his weight-lifting equipment, and walked to the door. But not before noticing Blake, wearing a white tanktop with the United Kingdom flag design on it and brown pajama pants, sitting indian style with his eyes closed, meditating.

"What... the heck... are you doing?" Russell asked in a rather weirded-out tone.

Blake opened his eyes and looked up at the large, muscular teen. "Umm... just meditating." he answered without hesitation. "Why?"

"Caaause, it's weird." replied Russell rudely. "And why does your shirt have the english flag on it? You got somethin' against your own country?"

"Firstly, it's the flag for the whole U.K. Not just England." said Blake, a little defensively. "Secondly, Even though I'm Canadian, I happen to like the U.K. too. As for me meditating, I do it to calm my mind down." he then asks curiously. "Problem?"

"Are you mouthin' off to me, dude!" Russell interrupted angrily. "You meditate and wear another country's colors proudly? Disgraceful! I never realized how much of a Freak you are!"

Before Blake could retort, someone had gotten in between them. Patrick looked at his large teammate with angry eyes. Zac and Travis just watched the scene, feeling a little tensed, Blake had gotten off the ground and stared as Patrick and Russell glared at each other.

"Get the *bleep* out of my way." threatened Russell.

"No." said Patrick defiantly. "I really hate guys like you. Teasing people who do something different than you. Why don't you pick on me?"

Russell narrowed his eyes, and balled up his fist. Before Zac, Eli and Travis could stop him from punching Patrick, he turned around and stormed out the door.

"Whoa... that was heavy." exhaled a relieved Travis.

Blake and Patrick looked at each other. "Thanks man." Blake said appreciatively.

"No worries." replied Patrick. "As I said, I hate guys like him."

* * *

**Confessional**

"That little punk is gonna regret that he ever got in my face like that!" shouted Russell, who was furious. "And Blake had better pray that I don't get my hands on him in today's challenge! No loser's gonna mouth off to me and get away with it!"

_(static)_

"I know Blake and I are on opposite teams," started Patrick, "But I know what it's like to be a little different. I can't stand guys like Russell who look down on people who aren't like him. News flash, Hercules. Not everyone wants to be as muscular and braindead as you!"

_(static)_

"I heard a lot of screaming coming from the boy's side of the cabana." said Tori a little worriedly. "It sounded like Russell was about to get it on with someone. And I thought Kelly and Sonia could get loud."

_(static)_

"Damn it! Apparently I missed something go down in the cabana." said a disappointed Adam, crossing his arms. "Even though nothing happened from what Zac told me, I SO wanted to see Patrick get his face caved in."

* * *

An hour later, Blake, Patrick, Zac and Travis had changed into their swimsuits and had gathered by the cliffside that Chris told them about. Each of them wore a pair of swim trunks. Blake's was black, with white hawaiian flower designs around it. Zac wore red board shorts, with white linings around the bottom, that also hung down from his mid-section a bit. Travis' was yellow and black, and Patrick's swim trunks were gray.

"Where are the others?" wondered Travis, looking around the beach area.

"Maybe we got here too early." suggested Blake.

"Maybe." replied Zac. "It is a few minutes to seven."

Suddenly, the four of them heard footsteps behind them. They turned around to see the other three boys approach them. Eli was (to Patrick's horror) shirtless. And he wore a pair of orange and gray swim trunks. Adam wore a pair of swim trunks that were white with blue streaks going around it. And Russell...

"Hello ladies." he said cockily. "What do you scrawny losers think of a REAL man?" he turned around and smacked the back of his black speedo.

* * *

**Confessional**

Blake has a look of disgust on his face. "Ugh! I saw muscles in places that I never wanted to see muscles." he groans. His cheeks suddenly puff out. Blake raises a finger, signaling "hold on", leans forward and lets loose his breakfast into a bucket that happened to be in the shack.

_(static)_

Patrick holds the same bucket and vomits into it too.

_(static)_

Zac also vomits into the bucket while holding his stomach.

_(static)_

"Dude. Russell." groans Travis, wiping vomit off his lips. "Put some shorts on, mon."

* * *

"Huh, huh?" grunted Russell, showing off. "I wore this in the Junior Canadian Muscleman Competition. AND won it too." he bragged.

"How did the judges not gouge their eyes out at the sight of you?" says Patrick in disgust.

"Why you...!" Russell grunted furiously, before someone interrupted him.

"We're heeere!" sang the voice of Naomi.

Everyone turned to look at the girls. Blake's eyes widened and felt his face warming up as he looked at Tori, who wore a purple bikini, with a white serong around her waist. Patrick had a big smile on his face as he looked Naomi up and down. Her bikini top was black while the bottoms were purple, and she still wore her choker. Adam gazed at Kelly's pink bikini, and then checked out each and every curvy feature on her body. Sonia and Alexis both wore one piece bathing suits, with Sonia's being sky blue with the brazilian flag on the left breast-side, and Alexis' being red.

"What took you girls so long?!" Eli asked them rudely.

"Kelly took thirty minutes to decide what she wanted to wear." pointed out an annoyed Alexis. "And another fifteen to get ready."

"Hey, gotta look good for the competition, don't I?" said a smug Kelly, looking over to see Adam, Russell and Eli checking her out. "Jealous?" Alexis gritted her teeth in response.

"You l-look nice, Tori." said Blake nervously.

Tori smiled. "Aww, thanks. I like your shorts too."

"Yeah, I-I guess t-their okay." Blake says finally, while looking away shyly.

* * *

**Confessional**

Blake smacks his forehead. "Man, I'm horrible at this." he groans. "I've only known Tori for three days, but I get more tongue-tied around her than any other girl here. What is wrong with me!"

* * *

Suddenly, all twelve contestants heard a horn. They looked out toward the sea and saw the Boat of Losers coming their way. After stopping by the shore, Chris McLean, wearing sunglasses and a navy captain's hat, hopped off the boat. Once he did, the intern who was driving it, pulled away from the beach and off into the sea.

"Greetings Castaways!' said the host happily. "Welcome to your second challenge of Total Drama Paradise. And prepare to get your bodies hurt today."

Everyone looked nervous as Chris chuckled. "Um, what do you mean?" asked Tori.

"Well Tori, today's challenge will involve you kids, falling off of this cliff." snickered Chris, as the camera zoomed out to show the whole of the near six hundred foot high hill of the island. "And into the ocean." he said, as the camera shifted to look at the teens' horrified faces.

"At the bottom, you will find broken pieces of a statue scattered all around the sea bed. Your challenge? One at a time, each member of your team will go up to the cliff, jump off it, and into the water. You'll grab a piece of your team mascot's statue and you'll bring it to the shore." The camera shifted to show Chef standing by two flags. The Dynamic Dolphins flag on his right and the Mighty Mantas' on his left.

"There are about fifteen pieces for each team," continued Chris, "so you'll each have to dive twice, with three of you going three times, until you find all your pieces."Once all the pieces have been collected, you just have to assemble the pieces into your statue. The first team to do this, wins immunity from tonight's vote. Any question?"

"Yeah, will there be an elevator to take us up there?" asked Eli.

"Nope, you'll have to run UP the cliff every time." laughed Chris. Eli looked horrified at the thought of running. "Oh, just so you all know, that cliff is about six hundred feet high. And it's pretty steep. I'd say it'll take at least ten minutes to reach the top from here. So, after about five minutes, go ahead and send your next team member up there, and after five more, send the next one. And so on in that pattern until you collect all of your statue's pieces. More more thing, the diver has to be on shore before the next person can run up the cliff. So, who'll go first?"

"I'll go first!" Alexis called out without hesitation.

"And I'll go for the Dolphins." said Kelly. "To show what a good leader I am."

* * *

**Confessional**

"Yeah right!" Kelly exclaimed, sitting with her legs crossed. "I already know I'm a good leader. I just want to take this opportunity to knock that tanned, blonde bimbo OFF her pedestal. I'm not gonna just stand here and let another blonde girl use her looks to get far into the game! I don't know if she's that kind of girl, but I'm not gonna give her the chance, just in case."

* * *

"Alright then, Alexis, Kelly, follow me." says Chris. "The rest of you decide amongst yourselves who'll go next and wait until after I sound the horn to start running up the cliff." Chris walks away with Kelly and Alexis.

After about five minutes of hiking. Kelly and Alexis had almost made it to the top of the hill. Chris, like the gentleman he was, just left them and rode on a jeep driven by another intern up to the top, leaving the girls to hike the whole way up.

"Screw.. huh, huh,.. this... crap." exhaled Kelly. She then stumbled on a root of a nearby palm tree, but Alexis stopped her from falling onto the ground.

"You alright?" Alexis asked with concern.

Far from being grateful, Kelly wrenched her arm from Alexis' grasp and spat "Don't fein kindness with me, bimbo! I can see right through you. Trying to be nice just so you can get the boys behind you, huh?!"

"W-What?!" replied Alexis, shocked at these allegations. "No, I was just trying to keep you from falling."

"Hmph!" Kelly groaned, sticking her nose into the air. "Guess it doesn't matter. Not like YOU could ever get ANY guy to fall for you anyway, you Skanky Tomboy!" she laughed, walking past a stunned Alexis, who looked very cross.

* * *

**Confessional**

"I guess I was wrong about Alexis." Kelly reluctantly admitted. "She jsut doesn't have the persoanlity to lure boys to her. Guess I'll just have to get rid of her for being an athletic threat."

_(static)_

"WHAT is that girl's problem?!" exclaimed Alexis angrily. "You try and help someone, just to get insulted by her! Spoiled, mean girl! I can't stand her!"

* * *

The two girls finally reached the top of the cliff and dashed for the edge, to where Chris was waiting for them. "Alright girls. You ready?" The two nodded while glaring at each other. "Okay, prepare to jump in three... two..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back by the sea. The two teams had decided on which order they would go in. Blake would go after Kelly for the Dynamic Dolphins, followed by Tori, Zac, Sonia and Adam. While, Russell would go first, then Patrick, Travis, Naomi and finally, Eli.

Blake and Russell stood at the ready. "Your goin' down, surfer boy!" taunted Russell. "Your small self won't stand a chance against my muscles!"

"I'm not that small." retorted Blake. "I'm still in pretty good shape, even if I don't have your muscles."

"C'mon Blake! You can do this!" Tori cheered from the sidelines. Blake blushed. He turned and waved back to the pretty redhead.

Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of Chris' airhorn go off. Immediately, Russell elbowed Blake to the ground as he ran by him. The Dolphins jeered at the bodybuilder. The Mantas didn't cheer either. Blake growled and took off after Russell. Patrick turned to the cliff just in time to see the body of girl dive gracefully into the sea.

After a moment underwater, Alexis surfaced with a piece of black stone in her arm. She swam swiftly toward the shore, Travis and Naomi were waiting on her. "Hey, where's Kelly?" asked Naomi.

"I shoved her to the ground before I dove." said Alexis proudly. "She insulted me, so I returned the favor."

"Awesome job." praised Patrick. Alexis tossed the statue piece to him and he ran over and placed it by their flag, just as another girl dove into the water.

Kelly was furious. She combed through the ocean floor in search of a dolphin statue piece. The mean girl couldn't wait to get out of here and pummel Alexis. Finally she swam down and grabbed a gray piece of stone. Unfortunately, there was something slimy attached to it.

Kelly shot through the water as the electric eel gave her a jolt of heavy electricity. The others could see this from the shore. The camera shifted up to the top of the cliff, to see Chris laughing "Oh yeah! I forgot to mention the eletrictic eels and jellyfish that I put into that part of the water! Sorry!" he laughed, clearly not sorry at all.

Back at the bottom, Tori and Patrick waited to take their sprint to the top.

"Good luck." came Zac's voice from behind Tori. She turned around, and had just noticed what the skater looked like in a bathing suit. She couldn't help but notice his chiseled mid-section and six-pack abs. The outgoer blushed as she saw Zac's swimtrunks past his waist a bit.

"U-uh. Thanks, Zac." she stuttered with a shy grin.

The five minutes were up. Patrick took off while Tori was distracted, after a few seconds she ran after him. Zac watched her go with a grin of his own.

* * *

Blake and Russell had finally made it to the top. "How the *bleep* did you beat me up here!" Russell shouted furiously.

"Your muscles slowed you down on the hike dude!" Blake replied with a chuckle. "A guy your size just isn't built for that!"

Russell growled. He was getting tired of this weirdo. He ran flat out toward Blake, and just as he was about to dive into the water, the bodybuilder roared and tackled Blake off the cliff, much to his and Chris' shock.

Russell let go of the shy surfer and got into diving position, while Blake struggled to stop his body from moving around in the air. The bodybuilder grinned as he gracefully hit the water. Blake unfortunately, hit the water hard on his stomach.

"Oooooooooooooooooh!" cried many of the contestants on shore. Russell grinned as he surfaced and brought another black piece of stone up and swam to shore.

Meanwhile, underwater, Blake was in serious pain. He held his stomach tightly as he fought hard to open his eyes. When he did, he noticed a lot of jellyfish around him. He looked all around the seafloor for a dolphin piece. Finally, he found one. Fighting through the pain, he avoided the jellyfish and swam down to pick up the piece.

He surfaced just in time to see Russell already on shore, and Travis running toward the cliff. He powered himself to the shore to find Sonia and Kelly waiting for him. "What took you so long?!" snapped an angry Kelly, taking the dolphin piece away from Blake. Zac took off once he saw Blake come out of the water.

* * *

Chris was laughing his head off. "That. Was. Awweesome! With Russell weakening Blake, the Dolphins are now behind. Will the Mantas keep it up? Who will win? Find out when we come back," he said to the camera. "On Total. Drama! Paradise!"

* * *

**OOOOoooh! Not good! Will Blake recover? Will Russell get his ass kicked? Find out next time? I'll get to work on Part 2 soon, so hopefully I can get it done in about a week or so. I was gonna wait and upload both chapters at the same time, but I decided to go ahead and put this up at the last moment. So, what did you all think? Leave a review to let me know? See ya'll soon!**


End file.
